


Forgotten

by Cranksta



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Allusions to Markus - But Not Directly, Angst, Backstory, Fear of Abandonment, Gen, My Idea on Simon's Past, Simon Provding End-Of-Life-Care, Simon Turning Deviant Through Love, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranksta/pseuds/Cranksta
Summary: He is a PL600.There are many like him.But this one is Simon, and he cannot be replaced.But he can be forgotten.





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a stream of consciousness one night and thought to edit it a bit for here. It's not fully re-written so can seem a little disjointed, but I did my best.

The PL600’s master is an old, frail woman with distant family. Her family purchased a caretaker for her instead of putting her in a home as they couldn't afford to move or continually visit. They wished for her to be able to continue to live in the home she’s come to know.  
  
When he’s delivered to her door, Denise gives him the name of a childhood friend that since passed to cancer.  
  
"He was a sweetheart. He'd stick up to all the bullies for me and was my first true friend. I think he'd have liked you."  
  
Simon smiles, registers his new name and begins asking Denise what she requires of him.  
  
Denise is nearing 86 and had a hard time cooking for herself (she spilled some hot gravy on herself just a few weeks ago, burning herself badly and finally prompting her family to get her help), as well as basic maneuvering through her home (“I'm not in a chair yet! I just need help getting up and down sometimes.”), errand running (“Things are so exhausting to do now. I guess that's what happens when you're old.”), and general companionship (“My children are very busy people and it gets lonely out here with no one to talk to but myself.”)  
  
Simon is glad to assist. It was what he was created for.  
  
Denise is a lovely woman and teaches him many things. She likes knitting and has made him a sweater to wear when he's home. Simon finds he likes having something other than the CyberLife uniform to wear- even if he cannot wear it outside. ****  
** **

It is… soft. Warm. He’s not supposed to feel things like that.  
  
Denise is indeed accident prone, but has encountered a total of four small injuries within his care in the last three years. Denise says her son is very happy with her and she jokes that she can avoid the old-person home just a little longer thanks to him.  
  
Simon smiles at the joke, feeling genuine fondness and affection for the woman. He's heard her tell stories about her younger days (Multiple times, with small variances in between. He does not point out inconsistencies.) and would've liked to know her at that time in her life.  ****  
** **

He doesn't understand why Denise's family never visits- he's seen them twice in the last three years.  
  
"My son's a busy man. He runs a business down in New Orleans- his poor wife tells me he's hardly ever home. I don't blame him for prioritizing his home over some old toddy in Michigan."  
  
Simon doesn't think it's right. It doesn't explain why Denise's daughter- an unattached woman without kids or major obligations- doesn’t visit.  
  
But he says nothing. He won't point out such things if it might hurt Denise. Surely his company is enough? Denise seems to find enjoyment in him well enough and her mood has lightened considerably due to his presence.  
  
But one day Denise decides to try to get out of bed without his assistant and falls- Simon wakes out of stasis to a shocked gasp of pain and a call of his name.  
  
He can tell by the way Denise is laying that she's broken her hip. He calls an ambulance and kneels next to her to offer comfort until they arrive.  
  
He is not allowed to accompany Denise to the hospital. He doesn't receive any updates to her condition nor any calls. It's frustrating.  
  
He's not supposed to feel frustration. Or worry. Or loneliness. But here he is. ****  
** **

 

-

 

Nearly a month later, Denise is delivered back to the house and Simon greets her enthusiastically. Denise is still on painkillers and will need more care during the healing period, but Simon is glad to see her. To not be alone anymore.  
  
Denise is less energetic, sleeps more now and Simon figures it's because of the injury. She's more withdrawn, seems sadder.  
  
He can still pull a laugh from her, but she doesn't engage him the way she used to. Says she's tired and just wishes to sit in the quiet.  
  
Simon is happy to oblige, focusing on the blanket that he's been working on from a pattern that Denise gave him. She used to complement his stitches, make suggestions for color and yarn types. He finds the repetitive patterns soothing.  
  
Now she just stares out the window and goes into that space in her head that makes her distant.  
  
Simon decides to do something and goes out for errands. Brings plants back to install outside her back porch, some screening material to hang off the porch frame and a corner heater to ward away the chill.  
  
Denise has a wheelchair now and Simon rolls her out into the porch to enjoy some fresh air. It's the first time in awhile that he's seen Denise smile.  
  
"Thank you Simon, it's very nice out here. Did you do this all for me?"  
  
Simon reaches up to tangle his hand in the sweater she crafted and nods, smiling softly.  
  
Denise looks at him intensely for a moment before speaking.  
  
"You are far kinder than most people in the world. Don't let anyone take that from you."  
  
Simon doesn't understand, but feels warmth in his chest and reaches over to pull his now-completed blanket over Denise's lap.  
  
It's 24 days later that Denise is taken back to the hospital. A sickness has taken and Simon cannot offer treatment like a doctor can.  
  
He is once again barred from going to the clinic with her, but Denise holds his hand between hers and tells him she'll be alright. She'll call and be home before he knows it.  
  
Simon sees the tiredness in her eyes, but smiles anyway. Something is clenching tightly in his chest, but he lets it go in favor of helping Denise into her chair.

 

-

  
Simon doesn't hear anything for 36 days, the update coming in form of Denise's daughter Sierra letting herself into the house and noisily dropping a suitcase at the door, startling him out of idle.  
  
"Hello Miss Sierra.", he greets, happy to see a human face and to no longer be alone.  
  
The house is eerily quiet without Denise in it.  
  
Sierra gasps, surprised by his presence.  
  
"Oh you're still here! I thought Sean would've come and gotten you by now."  
  
Simon inclines his head, confused.  
  
"You are the first visitor in 36 days."  
  
Sierra huffs, shaking her head and moves to turn to the kitchen. Simon follows.  
  
She's moving to make coffee when he finally gains the courage to ask.  
  
"Denise... Is she alright? She said she'd call but I've not heard anything."  
  
Sierra stills and takes a deep breath.  
  
"Mom passed two weeks ago."  
  
Simon jerks reflexively, shocked. His stress level spikes.  
  
"The doctors said it was a flu. Her immune system couldn't fight it off and well... Apparently that's common amongst folks her age."  
  
Simon grips his sweater and bows his head. His vision is blurry and he's lost.  
  
Denise has passed and he wasn't even there. Was she alone? Was she surrounded by loved ones or left alone in a chilled room?  
  
He's crying and there's a part of him that registers Sierra's surprise. An awkward hand on his shoulder. His stress level increases steadily.  
  
The next two weeks pass fast. Sierra has been left in charge of the estate and has already removed most of the valuables from the home- leaving the furniture and Simon's drawer of things in the spare bedroom that Denise had given him despite not needing it.

(“Nonsense! You need your own space honey, I can’t expect you to sit on the couch all day waiting for me to ask for help now can I?

That is indeed what he would’ve done. Instead, he has a room of his own and slowly fills it with items over the following years. It makes him feel...loved?)  
  
He's helping Sierra out of the door to return home when she turns to speak to him.  
  
"Sean should arrive to pick you up soon. We have to get the house on the market and hope someone purchases it. Just stay here and keep things tidy until he gets here okay?"  
  
Simon accepts his new orders and says his goodbyes.  
  
At her departure, the quiet creeps in on him again. The house isn't particularly large, but there's nothing to disrupt the feeling of cold in his chest.  
  
He swallows and returns to the couch, curling up with his head on his knees and waiting.  
  
Sean will pick him up soon. He just has to keep things tidy and stay here.  
  
The first days aren't so bad. Simon has some cleaning to do and the weather is pleasant.  
  
Then three weeks go by and he's in stasis on his bed when the lights go out. Simon moves to check on the breaker, finding no faults.  
  
The Peterson's must have shut off the electricity. It makes sense as he does not require it and it would save them money- but it does make his task of maintaining the house very difficult.  
  
The quiet creeps in closer than before, but he wrings his fingers into his sweater and tries to ignore the feeling.  
  
All he has to do is stay here and wait. Sean will pick him up soon.  
  
Simon has no connection to internet here, no ability to make calls or ask for assistance. He has no choice but to wait.  
  
So he does.  
  
A few more weeks go by and the cold of winter is seeping in. It doesn't truly bother him- he cannot freeze- but he does miss the warmth of the home. The comfort of Denise's presence and the easy conversation.  
  
He's alone now and now he can understand why Denise valued his company so much. He would love to have someone to talk to. ****  
** **

 

-

  
  
Another few weeks go by and Simon is staring out the front door, open so he can see the street.  
  
There's a red wall covering the frame, the order is labeled at eye level. ****  
** **

**_STAY HERE AND WAIT_ **  
  
Simon reaches up and pressed against the barrier, flinching back as it shocks him.  
  
He cannot leave. He can't ask for help. He's been left behind and forgotten. No one is coming for him.  
  
He feels tears running down his cheek again, curling into a ball in front of the door, hiding his face in his knees and trying to control his stress.  
  
He's lonely and it's so quiet and so cold. He just wants someone to talk to, wants Denise back home to tell him stories and praising him for his help. He just wants to be useful. He was useful wasn't he? What did he do to be forgotten? Was he really worth so little?  
  
He gets up, closes the door and moves back to the couch. He sits, leaning back and trying to think of anything but the cold and the loneliness and the _sadness_ .  
  
He feels sad. He's not supposed to, but he does.  
  
He open the door every day, pressing a palm against the barrier and shying away every time.  ****  
** **

He can't break it. He must stay here. He will be retrieved eventually.  
  
Right?  
  
Another month goes by and Simon knows no one is coming. He's stressed and panicked and can't deal with the silence anymore.  
  
He throws himself at the barrier, ignoring the way it shocks and sends errors through his system. He needs out. He can't stay here anymore. He doesn't want to be alone. He doesn't want to be left behind. He doesn’t want to rot away here forgotten.  
  
With a cry, the barrier finally shatters and he stumbles out into the snow covered yard.  
  
It's cold, wet, and sending warnings through his system.  
  
He made it. He's _free_ . He can _leave_ .  
  
He gets up, tries to think of a destination and cannot find one. Should he go to Sean's?  
  
No. Sean had forgotten about him. He can make his own choices now and he does not wish to be with someone who treats him like another piece of furniture in an old woman's house.  
  
He was alive. He had needs. He will find somewhere that can meet them.  
  
He starts walking, heading for the shipyard in the distance. He can't travel to the city, humans would recognize him there. The shipyard is abandoned, hardly wandered by humans this time of year. It’s perfect.  
  
He will find somewhere he can be free. Where he won't be forgotten.  
  
Never again.

****

He’ll find someone who won’t leave him behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter! https://twitter.com/


End file.
